Dark Knight Wiki:Community Policy
This page contains the Community Policy, or rules of the Dark Knight Wiki, so be sure to read them thoroughly before becoming an active member of our community. Vandalism Vandalism or trolling is a ban-able offense on this wiki. This means you're not allowed to insert false information, irrelevant or useless information or images, or removing constructive information from articles. Badge-Hunting Badge-hunting (making small and unnecessary edits, just to gain badges) is frowned upon by the community, and continued badge-hunting will be punished. Fan-fiction Fan-Fiction, such as self-written stories and such are not allowed on this wiki. We limit ourselves to actual information about the movies and related sources, and as such, fan-fiction should be placed on your userpage and its sub-pages only. Posting of fan-fiction will result in a warning, and if the user persists in uploading it, will result in a ban. Chain of Command We are a wiki, which means we have a community and anyone can join to help make this wiki a better place. However, as with all communities, there has to be a chain of command to prevent total chaos. The Bureaucrats are the highest in the chain of command, and they are also the people responsible for the wiki. Underneath the Bureaucrats stand the Administrators, who safeguard the articles good status. Next comes the moderators, who work to improve articles and create necessary pages. Last, (but not least) are the regular contributors. They have no obligations towards the wiki, and are free to come and go as they wish. This wiki has a no tolerance policy for rude or offensive behavior towards any member of Staff, any rude or disrespectful comments made toward any Staff member results in a punishment. Respect To keep this wiki a friendly environment, we all need to make sure that we share the same goal: making the wiki better. Therefore, we all need be kind towards each other and show respect. Not just to the Staff members or Administrators that are ranked higher, but also to every member of this wiki community. Any disrespect or rude behavior towards another user results in a warning and/or punishment. Content We deal with the Batman movies only. Therefore, you should not add or upload any information that has nothing to do with the series. Also, you're not allowed to upload or place offensive or pornographic material on the wiki. This is a ban-able offense, and the ban will be given without warning (so consider this your warning!), and the content will be removed from the wiki on sight. Plagiarism We, as a community, try to keep our content as original as possible, and we do therefore not accept plagiarism (the copying of articles written/published by someone else). Plagiarised information will be removed, and the contributor placing it will get a warning, and if they keep doing it, it will result in punishment. Proper English We want all of our articles to be written in proper English, with correct grammar and punctuation. Bad English is not a ban-able offense, but it can result in warnings for any user that cannot contribute in a proper manner.